Second Range Rebellion
The Second Range Rebellion was a civil war in the Ashen Coast of Gilneas that began in September, 1145 F.A.. The rebellion was a severely destructive one, namely due to the Orb of Ca'ries. Beginning after the theft of the Orb from the vault of Ravendale after mismanagement (that was later found to be the fault of Cladriah Felweaver), the rebellion was started with an invasion of The Reach. Oliver Gregor, having resurfaced after his disappearance from the first Rebellion, claimed himself King with Simeon Houndsbane at his side. From there, the orb was used to destructive capacity to level the Viscounty of the Oak and sizable forces invaded both the Reach and Bite after hostilely seizing most of the southern Range. Unable to defend both regions at once, the Duchy retreated to the Bite to repel the invasion and gather their forces before reclaiming the Reach and finally the Range. It was found, as the Rebellion went on, that Oliver Gregor was under the control of Ca'ries who had possessed him from the orb. After the fall of Fang's Grip, Oliver was captured and the rebellion officially ended. Unofficially, Ca'ries escaped and made headway for the Dark Woods for unknown reasons. Pursuing him, the Duchy was able to defeat Ca'ries at the loss of former general Garn Talton, who died ensuring Ca'ries would never resurface by sacrificing himself to destroy Ca'ries' spirit. In the wake of the rebellion, several key political changes were made. Namely, lands were re-organized so as to better prevent such a thing from happening again as well as removing/re-organizing lackluster lords. The biggest shift was the removal of Cladriah Felweaver from nobility after being blamed as the source for the destructive power of Ca'ries being unleashed on the region. Shifts Below are the listing of the shifts in power. The Bite *Barony of Shorfall is placed under Fleur DeWitt making her the first Lady of the House of DeWitt. *House of Hartvale resurfaces in the Baronetcy of the Hart. They denounce the House of Avernus and refuse to acknowledge their rule of lands they claim belong to them (border of Viscounty of the Rise). *House of Enderlain resurfaces in the Baronetcy of Ebonhollow. Unlike the Hartvales, they immediately recognize the sovereignty of all in the Duchy. They join and swear to the Blades and the Duchy through Leria Enderlain. The Reach *Lerren Dayne is made a member of the House of Darkoak, thus reviving the ancient family. The House of Dayne is named defunct. *Barony of the Thorn is made the seat of a new position of power, the Earldom of the Gale with Lord Lerren Darkoak as head. *Earldom of the Gale creates various regions within. **Barony of Ironwood is created with Ironwood Keep as its seat. Lord Khloros Darkwatcher is made baron and he is made to wed Clarisa Thornwind. **Barony of Ironsea is created with Seaward Port as its seat. Lord Zale Marshoak is made baron in place of his father that fell during the rebellion. **Baronetcy of Ridgebane is created with Ridgebreaker Keep as its seat. Remegis Velanaris is made into a lord, becoming the first lord of the House of Velanaris. **The House of Blacktree is made defunct. The House of Delmontt is removed from peerage. *Viscounty of the Oak is demoted into the Barony of the Oak. **Hirene Marsh is removed from the barony and placed into the Earldom of the Gale. ***Thornwind Clan swears a blood oath to the Reach. **Daryl Lockewood becomes lord of the House of Lockewood in place of his sister, Lilurah Lockewood. *Earldom of the Tip is created under the House of Greyfield to better manage their lands. *Arbor Wardens are created. *House of Lancewroth is given Vayden's Fall as a seat. They are not elevated out of knighthood and many of the family is still to remain in Brandon's Stead. *House of Woodcourt is given Highroost as a seat. They are not elevated out of knighthood and Sir Alastar Woodcourt is made leader of the Arbor Wardens. *Sieglinde Greyfield resurfaces. The Range *Viscounty of Fang's Grip is demoted to a barony. **Liara Houndsbane replaces her brother, Simeon Houndsbane, as Baroness. She does not receive punishment due to her remaining loyal during the rebellion to the Duchy as opposed to her brother. *The Range is re-organized into several regions rather than sparse small baronies. **Earldom of Gryphon's Roost is created, encompassing the Viscounty of Gryphon's Roost and Barony of the Dusk Thicket. **Barony of the Sheer is created, encompassing the Baronetcy of Belvet's Landing and the township of Stormbrook. ***Despite both holdings within the Sheer having leaders, Baronetess Catil Whitefang and Sir Renat Delhomme, Lord Gregor does not name either of them Baron of the Sheer. **Barony of Edenford is recognized once more, though it is acknowledged as a ruin and left off plans for restoration. *Oliver Gregor is stripped of all titles and disinherited from his family. He is placed directly under his brother, to do with as he pleases. *Garn Talton has several monuments erected in his honor in the Range. One in Gregor's Crossing and one in Crossbrook. Subsidiary Regions *Cyrvall is made eligible to be elevated unto a March as a gift for their aid. *Cladriah Felweaver is denounced and removed from peerage. **Barony of Faewood Valley is placed under Lord Alverdo Blackmoore. **Cenarion Circle is asked to leave Faewood. They are invited to the Range by Lady Mari Darkwater. **The Highborne are asked to leave. They refuse and begin to prepare to defend their lands. **Eldre'rhok is granted to Cladriah Felweaver as a last chance to redeem himself. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Civil Wars